I Still Love You
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Kau sering marah dan menyalahkan ku meskipun itu hanya hal yang sepele. Aku selalu berpikir apakah kau mencintaiku? Sebab yang kuingat , dulu kau pernah hanya menjadi kan ku sebuah taruhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Aku tetap mencintaimu**

 **By izzaNaruHina**

 **Naruto hanya milik om MK**

 **Banyak typo, garing, abal, gaje**

 **Diambil dari kisah penulis sendiri, namun tidak semua, ada sedikit perubahan dan tambahan dari kisah aslinya. Kalau persis kan ga seru dong haha.**

.

.

 **DLDR**

Pertemuanku dengannnya yang aneh bahkan tidak terkesan romantis, membuatku tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku memang tidak begitu mengaguminya. Kita yang sama-sama polos hanya memandang kikuk satu sama lain.

Ramen ichiraku, di kedai itulah awal pertemuan kita. Gara-gara aku di paksa membeli sarapan oleh ibu, dan dengan malas aku menurutinya. Aku belum hapal benar kampung yang baru tiga hari aku tinggali. dengan berjalan kaki dan menenteng mangkuk sedang, ku edarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri, kurasa ini memang terlalu pagi masih belum ada orang yang keluar dari rumahnya untuk kutanyai dimana tempat kedai penjual mie.

Hingga, ada seorang wanita yang yang kira-kira seumuran dengan ibuku, yang sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya, sesekali ia mmunguti sapu lidi yang berhamburan jatuh, mungkin sapunya sudah terlalu tipis dan ikatannya yang mulai renggang

"Permisi." Kudekati wanita itu, kulihat ia seakan tersentak dengan kehadiranku. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya, memandangku kemudian tersenyum hingga bertambah keriputlah garis pipi dan sudut mata wanita itu.

"Iya, cantik ada apa?" tanyanya begitu ramah, karena memang dasarnya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di sanjung, tak ada semburat tipis walaupun aku di bilang cantik.

Aku tersenyum pada wanita itu, bahkan mungkin lebih lebar dari senyumannya. "aku baru di sini, dan sekarang aku di suruh ibu mencari sarapan. Di sini tempat jualan mie ramen dimana ya buk," tanyaku dengan sedikit melongo, ah mungkin wajahku seperti orang bodoh saat itu.

"Oh iya kamu tetangga baru ya?" sembari menepuk pundakku, "disana, di ujung gang ini ada kedai ramen, namanya Ramen Ichiraku, biasanya jam segini sudah buka," ucapnya, tangnnya menunjuk pada ujung gang di mana tempat kedai ichiraku berada.

"Terimakasih bu," ucapku sedikit membungkukkan itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput di makan usia.

Aku segera bergegas menuju tempat yang di tunjuk wanita tadi. Sedikit ku tolehkan kepalaku melirik wanita tadi, dan kulihat ia sudah melanjutkan aktifitas menyapunya yang tertunda karenaku tadi.

Aku kembali memandang ke depan, langkahku sedikit bersemangat. Entahlah, padahal tadi aku begitu malas dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, bahkan mungkin, sisa liur yang mengering masih tercetak jelasdi sudut bibirku.

Aku berhenti setelah sampai di kedai yang ku tuju. Ku lihat memang sepertinya masih baru buka, dan pelangganpun masih segelintir hanya sekitar dua sampai tiga orang. Ku hampairi kedai tersebut dengan cepat, yah karena aku tidak mau bila sampai ada orang baru dan masuk tiba-tiba hingga aku terpaksa menjadi antrian yang terakhir.

"Paman, aku ramennya satu yah," ucapku pada paman bertubuh sedikit tambun si penjual ramen, ku sodorkan mangkuk yang kubawa dari rumah tadi.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, kau boleh duduk," ucap paman penjual ramen tersebut,paman tersebut tersenyum membuat pipinya terlihat bertambah bundar sambil memungut mangkuk yang ku berikan padanya.

Aku pun duduk, di bangku paling sudut. Yang karena bagian tengah ada dua peelanggan laki-laki, sedang aku memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Aku duduk menopang dagu sambil besenandung kecil. Pandanganku kemudian teralihkan pada seorang pemuda yang baru datang, berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan dengan wajah yang dihiasi tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipinya. Sedikit ku amati raut wajahnya yang kupikir memang mirip dengan kucing. Dan kurasa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengamatinya.

"Paman, mana pesananku, sudah jadi belum?" Kudengar ia sedang meminta ramen pesanannya.

"ya sebentar lagi," balas paman tersebut. Ku lihat ia hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian manik birunya mulai memandangku. Aku yang sedari tadi mengamatinya mulai mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. bahkan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa ia masih memandangku atau tidak.

Aku memandangnya lagi namun hanya sekilas, dan yang ku lihat dia menghampiriku. Dasar aku memang orang yang tidak peka, dan cuek tidak ada rasa takut atau gugup saat dia menghampiriku.

"Kau, sepupunya Neji kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tepat di sampingku, aku meliriknya dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan. Ku tatap kembali dapur kedai di depanku tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang, karena ku acuhkan.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai malas. Ki dengar Paman penjual ramen itu memanggilnya karena pesannya sudah selesai. Kulihaat ia ikit menjauh menghampiri paman tersebut dan mengambil pesanan ramennya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia mengenal Neji-nii? namun aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Hingga mie pesananku sudah jadi, ku ambil ramen yang masih panas tersebut dan membayarnya. Untung saja mangkuk yang aku bawa ada pengangan di sisi kanan kirinya, sehingga aku tidak takut kepanasan saat membawanya pulang.

Di jalan, ku hirup terus aroma ramen yang begitu nikmat itu. Warna merah kuahnya yang begitu menggoda membuatku mulai merasa lapar. Ah dan ya perutku mulai berbunyi, spertinnya itu efek dari wangi sedapnya ramen yang aku bawa.

Sesampainya di rumah, ku taruh mangkuk berisi ramen tersebut di meja dapur. Kucoba diam2 tidak memberitahu ibu agar aku bisa memakan ramen itu sendiri. Salah siapa terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan tetangga di belakang rumah. Ku ambil sumpit terlebih dahulu lalu ku bawa ramen tersebut ke teras, yah aku memang suka makan di tempat yang begitu terbuka. Lebih terasa fress dan nikmat menurutku.

Di teras aku duduk bersila, siap akan menyantap ramen lezat yang uapnya masih mengepul dan masuk ke sela-sela hidung mungilku, hingga menyisakan aroma lezat yang begitu nikmat. Saat aku akan memasukkan sesumpit ramen, aku mendengar suara dehem dari belakangku.

Patah-patah kitolehkan wajah ku pada asal suara itu. Ku lihat ibuku, sudah bersidekap dan menatapku kesal.

"Enak ya?" ucap ibuku seakan ia menyindir diriku.

Aku nyengir, sembari menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal, "habis, ibu sih terlalu asyik mengobrol," ucapku, mengangkat mangkuk dan memutar badanku agar berhadapan dengan ibu.

Ibu hanya mengendikkan bahu, dan mulai menyumpit ramen di hadapannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, kalau ibu sudah siap dengan sumpitnya dari tadi. Dan akhirnya, kita makan semangkuk berdua.

Kalau kalian tanya Ayahku, dia sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali. Bekerja sebagai buruh kuli di sebuah toko memang sederhana, bahkan rumah kami sebenarnya bisa di bilang hanya mengontrak.

Selesai kami memakan ramen, aku membawa mangkuk kotor tersebut ke dapur untuk ku cuci. Sebenarnya jarang sekali aku mencuci mangkuk yang baru selesai di buat makan. Paling-paling aku tumpuk dengan piring kotor yang lain hingga menjadi suatu pencemaran dapur.

Di tengah aku mencuci mangkuk, aku mendengar di ruang tamu ada seseorang. dari suaranya sepertinya itu Neji-nii.

Selesai aku mencuci mangkuk, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, sambil mengelap tangan basahku pada celana yang aku pakai. Yah aku memang orangnya jorok dan seenaknya sendiri.

Ternyata benar itu Neji-nii sedang berbicara dengan ibu. Dan ada satu lagi orang yang bersama Neji-nii, dan aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Aku masih belum mengetahui siapa namanya, karena pertemuan itu masih terlalu singkat. Namun hanya satu yang nyantol di oendengaran ku waktu itu, paman itu memnaggil nama belakangnya 'to'. Dan aku tidak tau apa itu parto, narto, sarto, atau sukito.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, dan duduk di sebelah ibuku. Dia memandangku dan aku membalas pandangannya datar, namun perhatianku tertuju pada garosen tipis di kedua pipinya, batinku bertanya-tanya itu tanda lahir atau luka?

"Hinata, kau tidak sekolah?" Ucapan Neji-nii mengalihkan perhatianku dari pipi pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, masih libur semester," ucapku santai, ku lirik pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi. Ah ternyata dia masih memandangku, jujur saja aku merasa risih di pandangi terus seperti itu. Kalau pemuda yang aku suka sih aku tidak keberatan.

"Kau sendiri, tidak bekerja?" tanyaku, pada Neji. Yah hanya kalimat-kalimat seperti yang kaluar bila aku dan Neji-nii mengobrol, sebab aku dan Neji-nii tidak seberapa akrab.

"habis ini mau berangkat," jawabnya lalu manyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa buluk itu. Yah namanya orang miskin mana bisa bali sofa baru yang bagus.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut dan lagi-lagi aku mengerling pada pemuda itu, dan sudah kuduga dia masih betah memandangku dengan intens.

Ibu yang memang cerewet dan paling bisa membuat topik obrolan, terus mengobrol dengan Neji-nii, sementara aku hanya duduk diam seperti boneka yang menjadi hiasan sofa.

"Aku berangkat dulu bibi," Neji beranjak dari sofa dan merapikan sedikit jaketnya "Naruto, ayo," ajaknya pada pemuda yang kini sudah ku ketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Sering-sering main ya?" ucap ibuku sebelum Neji-nii benar-benar keluar dari rumah.

"Itu pasti karena aku suka bermain kartu dengan paman," ucap Neji -nii sembari terkekeh kecil.

Sedang pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum pada ibu dan mengangguk kecil, aku hanya memandang datar dirinya yang kini memandangku kembali. Sebenarnya dia memang manis saat tersenyum, walau bagiku dia orangnya tidak begitu tampan.

Mereka berdua telah keluar dari rumah kecilku, bersiap akan berangkat bekerja, yang aku tahu mereka bekerja sebagai pemasang reklame. Sebelum ia akan naik pada motor birunya, lagi-lagi menatapku. dan jujur saja lama-lama aku merasa sebal padanya yang terus menatapku sedari tadi.

Kini aku merasa sedikit lega, karena dia dan Neji-nii telah berangkat, paling tidak aku sudah terbebas dari tatapan maut pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY izzaNaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Neji-nii bermain ke rumah. Hingga beberapa temannya juga ikut datang ke rumah. Aku menyebutnya kelompok pemuda kurang kerjaan. Aku tidak menggubris kedatangan mereka, yang penting aku asyik menonton Televisi.

Mereka sangat ramai di teras rumah, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bahkan ayah juga ikut-ikutan bercanda dengan mereka. Kadang aku mendengar mereka berbicara bahasa yang tidak aku menegerti atau bisa di bilang bahasa gaul mereka sendiri.

Perhatianku kini beralih padanya, yah pemuda bernama Naruto siapa lagi? Ia masuk menuju lemari es yang tidak jauh dari tempatku menonton Televisi. Aku meliriknya sinis, ia menganbil air minum di salh satu botol yang bejajar di rak lemari es. Sepertinya memang dia haus, dan lagi ia memandangku, dan manikku aku alihkan kembali pada telvisi di depanku. Sekali lagi tidak ada percakapan antara aku dan dia.

Aku melirik nya lagi, kulihat ia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam dengan sedikit meanyunkan bibirku. kini ia sudah duduk di sebelahku, ikut menonton televisi. belum lama ia duduk, aku langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan kutinggalkan dia sendiri dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur ku, ku mainkan ponsel, dan mengirim pesan pada sahabat terbaikku Sakura. Aku mulai tertawa sendiri di kamar, sebab aku dan Sakura sling membalas pesan gambar yang sangat lucu. Ah dulu memang aku masih gaptek, tidak punya Friendster, Facebook atau jejaring sosial lainnya. Yah karena bisa di bilang ponselku masih jadul sekali. Ingin beli yang bagus tidak punya uang, dan aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tuaku dengan meminta ponsel yang canggih. Bahkan kaus kaki sudah bolong pun aku tidak meminta beli yang baru.

"Hinata," Ku hentikan acara sms-an dengan Sakura. Sebab ibu memanggilku, biasanya ibu pasti mengajakku belanja bahan dagangan.

"Ya." Dengan perasaan malas, aku beranjak dari kamar terindahku dan kulempar ponsel ke atas tempat tidur begitu saja.

Aku hanya berjalan malas, sesekali menggaruk bokong sambil mengupil, ah itu memang kebiasaan burukku, kerena aku memang bukanlah gadis feminim yang anggun, melainkan gadis tomboy yang pendiam, cuek, dan semaunya sendiri.

Ku hampiri ibuku yang sedang mengitung uang dengan mengomat - ngamitkan mulutnya, sesekali kulihat ibuku mengulangnya kembali mengitung uang tersebut dari awal. Dan kebetulan sekali ibuku duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya.

Aku menatapnya sekilas, ia pun juga begitu menatapku sekilas dan mulai menonton televisi kembali. Aku rasa kita sama seperti orang bisu yang hanya bisa main tatap - tatapan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Namun jangan salah, aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali dengannya.

Aku dan ibu mulai belanja bahan dagangan untuk besok, terkadang aku sebal sendiri saat ikit belanja. Belanjanya sih sudah selesai, tapi mengobrolnya terus sampai berjam-jam dengan penjualnya. Apa memang ibu-ibu pekerjaannya hanya ngerumpi dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting? Aku mulai menghella napas lela, memutar bola mata bosan.

"Belum selesai ngomongnya," ucapku menggerutu, namun aku malah terkena semprotan dari ibu dan gantian ibu yang menyerocos menceramahi diriku. tak kudengarkan omelan ibu, yang penting aku bisa pulang dan tidak menunggui emak-emak yang sedang bergosip ria.

Saat pulang, kulihat Neji-nii masih di sana bersama teman-temannya. Mereka seperti biasa bermain gitar jika waktu memang sudah agak larut. Dan dia, juga masih di sana bercanda dengan yang lainnya.

Saat aku masuk menuju dapur, kutengok di wastafel ada piring kotor. Bersamaan dengan itu Neji-nii masuk mengambil sebuah cemilan yang di simpan di lemari dapur.

"Neji-nii tadi makan?" tanyaku, Neji-nii menggeleng dengan mulut yang penuh dengan cemilan biskuit kelapa.

"Tadi, Naruto yang makan," ucap Neji-nii sedikit tidak jelas, akibat mulutnya yang penuh.

 _'Jadi, dia yang makan, dasar makan numpang tidak mau mencuci piring, Di rumah tidak di masakin ibunya apa? nanti pasti aku yanh di suruh mencuci,'_ gerutuku dalam hati. Aku memang paling malas bila di suruh cuci baju, cuci piring dan semacamnya. Karena aku memang orangnya pemalas kalau tidak di surih tidak akan melakukan yang namanya pekerjaan.

Ku biarkan piring kotor itu, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal. Ibu yang melirikku yang tengah kesal dan aku duduk di sebelahnya, kebetulan juga si kuning itu sudah tidak berada di ruangtamu menonton televisi.

"kamu kenapa? Cemberut saja pekerjaannya," ucap Ibuku, dengan mengecek bon belajaannya.

"Aku malas dengan anak itu, dia makan seenaknya, apa tidak di masakin sama ibunya di rumah," ucapku ketus, seraya mengganti-ganti chanel telvesi yang dari tadi tidak ada acara yang bagus menurutku.

"kau ini, dia kan tidak punya ibu, bagaimana dia bisa dimasakin sama ibunya," ucap Ibuku. Dan membuatku sedikit terperangah. Ah ternyata dia tidak memiliki ibu ya? Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

Sejak aku mengetahui, bahwa ia tidak memiliki ibu. Aku jadi sedikit peduli padanya, walaupun kita masih dalam keadaan dingin. Ku biarka ia makan di rumah, dan terkadang tidur dengan Neji-nii di ruang tamu ketika malam minggu. Karena biasanya Neji-nii selalu bermain kerumah sampai larut saat malam minggu. Biasa Neji-nii kan Jones.

Sampai suatu ketika, untuk kedua kalinya ia berbicara padaku. Saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris. Dia duduk agak jauh dariku dengan memainkan ponselnya, entahlah apa yang di mainkannya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar, namun tidak lama ia masuk kembali. Dan itu membuatku sedikit heran, namun aku juga tidak seberapa peduli dan melanjutkan tugasku.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Aku terperangah, menetapnya dengan pandangan sedikit heran. Orang yang selama ini diam padaku, mengajak aku bicara kembali. Setelah kejadian dulu waktu aku mengacuhkannya.

"Bahasa inggris," ucapku datar, dan fokus kembali oada tugasku. Aku pikir ia tidak akan mengajakku bicara lagi, karena sifatku masih dingin padanya. Namun aku salah, ternyata ia masih mengajakku berbicara.

"Memangnya, kamu bisa bahasa inggris?" Bagiku itu pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah aku dengar dari seseorang. Pastinya tidaklah makanya aku belajar.

"Bisa sedikit, tapi lebih tepatnya tidak bisa," ucapku tersenyum, yah memang aku sudah tidak lagi kesal padanya. Malah aku mrasa iba dengan kehidupannya, setelah mendengar cerita dari ibu dan Neji-nii bahwa ia kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ibunya yang meninggalkannya dari kecil dan Ayahnya yang kurang bertanggung jawab dalam mendidiknya, membuat ia menjadi anak yang terlantar dan mencari nafkah sendiri untuk makan. Belum lagi ia juga harus membiayai adiknya yang masih ssekolah.

"mau ku ajari," ujarnya tersenyum, ah dia memang manis saat tersenyum. Walau tidak terlalu tampan, tapi dia pemuda yang cukup manis menurutku.

"Memang kamu bisa," ucapku sedikit meledek.

"Bisa dong, hanya Yes dan No," candanya lalu tertawa. Dan sejak percakapan kecil itu, aku dan dia semakin dekat. Bahkan aku sering sekali bercanda dan saling meledek satu sama lain. Dan dia tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Mqlah kadang dia membantuku mencuci piring, membuat gorengan untuk di jual ibu, dan yang lainnya. Namun aku masih belum menyadari bahwa aku mulai mengaguminya.

TBC


End file.
